Beating The Steel Storm
Story Jon and Jasmine are on the battlefield. Tyler and Bonsly are watching. ''' Referee: The battle between Jon, the challenger, and Jasmine, the gym leader will now begin. The battle is a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle. Jasmine: I hope you’ll be as great as you were in the Scile tournament. '''Jasmine sends out Magneton. Jon: A Magneton. Then, go Cyndaquil. Jon sends out Cyndaquil. Referee: Battle begin! Jasmine: Thunderbolt! Jon: Flamethrower! Thunderbolt and Flamethrower collide and cancel each other out. Jasmine: A powerful attack. Jon: And we only keep getting better. Flame Charge! Cyndaquil moves quickly using Flame Charge hitting Magneton. Cyndaquil’s speed increases. Jasmine: Gyro Ball! Magneton uses Gyro Ball and hits Cyndaquil and Cyndaquil gets knocked back quite a bit.' ' Jon: What is Gyro Ball? Jasmine: Gyro Ball’s power increases when the users speed is lower than the opponents. Tyler: Incredible. Jon: So no matter how much we use Flame Charge, Gyro Ball will counter it. Jasmine: Yep, now Flash Cannon! Jon: Flamethrower! The moves collide but Flamethrower beats Flash Cannon and hits Magneton. Jon: Tackle! Cyndaquil uses Tackle and Magneton falls to the ground. Referee: Magneton is unable to battle, Cyndaquil is the winner. Jon: All right Cyndaquil! Jasmine: You were great Magneton. Jasmine returns Magneton and then sends out Lairon. Jon: A Lairon! Tyler: What is a Lairon? Tyler gets his Pokedex out and points it at Lairon. Tyler’s Pokedex: Lairon, the iron armour Pokemon. It digs up iron ore for food and smashes its steely body up against others in battles over territory. Tyler puts his Pokedex away. Jasmine: You know Lairon? Jon: Yeah, I come from the Hoenn region you see. Jasmine: Ah I see. Now Autotomize! Lairon’s speed increases. Jon: Flame Charge! Cyndaquil uses Flame Charge but Lairon dodges. Jon: So we need to increase speed. Jasmine: Roar! Jon: Oh no! Lairon uses Roar and Cyndaquil gets put back in its Poke Ball and Bayleef gets sent out. Tyler: Bayleef! Jon: Argh, I dislike Roar. Jasmine: And again! Jon: Light Screen quick! Bayleef uses Light Screen and then Roar hits. Bayleef gets returned and Heracross gets sent out. Light Screen covers Heracross. Jon: Now Heracross. The only Pokemon I wasn’t planning on using was Bayleef. Roar is a bother. Jasmine: Now I know all of your Pokemon. Jon: Your final Pokemon is Steelix. It’s your ace. Jasmine: True, but I didn’t know what Pokemon you were going to use but I didn’t want you to choose. Jon: Right, so Heracross you ready? Jasmine: So what you going to do? Iron Head! Jon: Block it! Lairon uses Iron Head quickly but Heracross blocks and holds onto Lairon. Jasmine: What? Jon: Now throw and use Brick Break! Heracross throws Lairon in the air then jumps and use Brick Break to smash Lairon into the battlefield. Jasmine: Lairon! Lairon gets up. Jasmine: Use Iron Head! Jon: Brick Break again! Lairon uses Iron Head but is a lot slower, Heracross uses Brick Break and the moves collide and Lairon moves back along the floor and then falls over. Referee: Lairon is unable to battle, Heracross wins. Jasmine returns Lairon. Jasmine: Thanks Lairon, you were amazing. Jasmine sends out Steelix. Jon: I knew it. Heracross return. Jon returns Heracross and sends out Bayleef. Jasmine: Bayleef? Jon: Bayleef didn’t get a chance to fight thanks to Roar. Jasmine: I see. Flash Cannon! Jon: Leaf Storm! The two moves collide and cancel each other out. Jon: You okay Bayleef? Bayleef: Bay! Jasmine: Now use Autotomize! Steelix uses Autotomize and becomes faster. Jon: The same as Lairon. Jasmine: Iron Tail, let’s go! Jon: Dodge using Vine Whip! Steelix uses Iron Tail but Bayleef uses Vine Whip to launch itself in the air to dodge but Steelix jumps and uses Iron Tail, causing Bayleef to smash into the battlefield. Jon: Bayleef! Bayleef gets up, weakly. Jon: Return! Jon returns Bayleef. Jasmine: So who’s next? Jon: Steelix now has great speed. But has it shed enough weight? Referee: You need to send out a Pokemon, or you’ll be disqualified. Jon: Pushy. Jon sends out Heracross. Jasmine: So Heracross again. Use Iron Tail! Jon: Night Slash! Steelix uses Iron Tail and Heracross attacks using Night Slash and the moves cancel each other out. Jon: Brick Break! Jasmine: Stone Edge! Heracross is about to use Brick Break but Steelix’s Stone Edge hits Heracross, and Heracross bounces along the ground. Referee: Heracross is unable to battle, Steelix wins. Jon returns Heracross. Jon: Thanks for your help Heracross. Jasmine: So now who? Bayleef or Cyndaquil? Jon: So my plan with Heracross didn’t happen. Jon sends out Cyndaquil. Jasmine: So it’s Cyndaquil. Jon: Flame Charge! Jasmine: Dodge then Iron Tail. Cyndaquil uses Flame Charge but Steelix dodges then uses Iron Tail to hit Cyndaquil back. Jon: Flame Charge again! Cyndaquil uses Flame Charge but misses Steelix. Cyndaquil keeps going but Steelix keeps dodging. Jasmine: There is nothing you can do. Jon: I’m doing it. Jasmine: Use Iron Tail! Jon: Flame Charge! Steelix uses Iron Tail but Cyndaquil dodges, using its speed, then Cyndaquil attacks Steelix using Flame Charge and Steelix moves back quite far. Jasmine: But how? Steelix is heavy. Jon: Autotomize increases speed but also sheds some weight. Jasmine: I see, Flash Cannon! Jon: Flamethrower! Steelix uses Flash Cannon and Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower. The moves collide and are still going, but suddenly, Flamethrower overcomes Flash Cannon and Flamethrower hits Steelix. A big explosion happens and Steelix collapses on the floor. Referee: Steelix is unable to battle, Cyndaquil wins. The victor is Jon from Hoenn. Jon: Yes! Cyndaquil runs to Jon. Jasmine: Thanks for everything Steelix. Jasmine returns Steelix and then goes over to Jon, holding the gym badge. Jasmine: Jon, this is the mineral badge and is proof of you win here. Jon: Thanks Jasmine! Jasmine gives Jon the Mineral Badge. Jon places it in his badge case. Tyler comes down and then stands next to Jon, holding Bonsly. Tyler: When can we battle? Jasmine: Tomorrow I’m afraid. Tyler: Tomorrow is good by me. Jasmine: See you tomorrow then. Tyler and Jon are in the Pokemon Center eating some food. Tyler: You were good battling Jasmine. Jon: Thanks, it gives you an insight of what Pokemon and moves she has. Tyler: Yeah. Though I still don’t know what Pokemon to use. Jon: You just need to counter Roar. Tyler: Yeah, that seemed to throw you off. Jon: Yeah. It threw me off my game plan. Tyler: Well, I need to keep an eye out for it. Jon: Yeah, but for now, let’s continue eating. Jon and Tyler continue eating their dinner. Narrator: Jon challenged Jasmine to a battle. Although Jon had a game plan, Jasmine’s Lairon used Roar and choose two of Jon’s Pokemon. Either way, Jon was able to beat Jasmine and get the Mineral Badge. Now it is Tyler’s turn tomorrow. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Jasmine Referee Pokemon Used Jon *Cyndaquil *Bayleef *Heracross *Bonsly Jasmine * Magneton * Steelix *Lairon